lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
遠く離れても
遠く離れても（とおくはなれても）は栗林誠一郎の4作目のシングル及び6作目のアルバム。 シングル 内容 関西テレビ系「愛と疑惑のサスペンス」のエンディングテーマ（サウンド・トラックでは、最高順位16位）。 収録曲 #'遠く離れても' #: 作詞：小田佳奈子　作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'きっと ふたり 会えてよかった' #: 作詞：向井玲子　作曲：栗林誠一郎　編曲：栗林誠一郎・池田大介 アルバム 批評 CDジャーナルは「サウンドも詞の世界も、ごくオーソドックス。全曲ラヴ・ソングで肩ひじはらず、ラクに聴き流せるシティ・ポップス」と評した栗林誠一郎／遠く離れても CDジャーナル。 収録曲 #'Love Ya, Rady' #:作詞・作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'I LOVE YOU SO' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'帰らない季節' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲:栗林誠一郎 編曲:大島こうすけ #'誰かが待っている' - 原曲:ZARD #:作詞:坂井泉水 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'遠く離れても' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'Don't you see what I love' #:作詞・作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'永遠をあずけてくれ' - 原曲:DEEN #:作詞:川島だりあ 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎(ストリングスアレンジ:池田大介) #'残された夏' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'いつでも君を見つめている' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'Canaria～カナリヤ～' - 原曲:ZARD #:作詞:坂井泉水 英訳詞・作曲・編曲:栗林誠一郎 #'Nobody Got It Right' #:作詞:小田佳奈子 作曲:栗林誠一郎 編曲:大島こうすけ 参加ミュージシャン Love Ya, Rady : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Sytnehsizer:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Hidetoshi Suzuki : Piano:Hiroyuki Nanba : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION : Trumpet:Shiroh Sasaki from ORQUESTA DE LA LUZ : (by the courtesy of BMG VOCTOR,INC.), : Mitsukuni Kohata : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji from ORQUESTA DE LA LUZ : (by the courtesy of BMG VOCTOR,INC.) : Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from BAAD I LOVE YOU SO : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Percussion, Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Piano:Hiroyuki Nanba : Flugel Horn:Shin Kazuhara 帰らない季節 : Keyboards & Programming:Kohsuke Oshima from SO-FI : Drums:Keisuke Komori : Bass:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN : (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Chorus:Reiko Iwakiri 誰かが待っている :Drums:Nobuo Eguchi :Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi :Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION :Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION 遠く離れても : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN : (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Piano:Tomotsune Maeno : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION : Trumpet:Hironori Sawano : Trombone:Hiroyuki Nomura : Chorus:Chie Yamamoto Don't you see what I love : Drums:Yutaka Odawara : Bass, Synthesizer:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN : (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION 永遠をあずけてくれ : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN : (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION : Strings:Junichi Hiiro Strings Quartet 残された夏 : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Synthesizer, Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Trumpet:Shin Kazuhara いつでも君を見つめている : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION : Sax:Yoshinari Takegami : Trumpet:Shiroh Sasaki from ORQUESTA DE LA LUZ : (by the courtesy of BMG VOCTOR,INC.), : Mitsukuni Kohata : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji from ORQUESTA DE LA LUZ : (by the courtesy of BMG VOCTOR,INC.) Canaria～カナリヤ～ :Piano:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi Nobody Got It Right : Keyboards & Programming:Kohsuke Oshima from SO-FI : Drums:Keisuke Komori : Bass:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN : (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Chorus:Reiko Iwakiri クレジット : Produced by Seiichiroh Kuribayashi, Katsuya Tamura : Directed by Chie Yamamoto (BMF) : Recorded & Mixed by Yoshiki Aoki (BIRDMAN) : Assistant Engineers:Miyako Shindo (BIRDMAN) : BIRDMAN MIXING TEAM : Recorded & Mixed at : GARDENIA STUDIO, MOD STUDIO BEING, : STUDIO BIRDMAN, T's STUDIO, ARC GARRET : Artist Manager:Yutaka Imamura (RAD MUSIC) : Promotion Office:Ading : Label Manager:Tatsuya Tsukada (BMG ROOMS,INC.) :『遠く離れても』 Thanks to:KTV Music Publishers. : Special Thanks to:Takaya Kato, Masao Akashi, : Shigeo Yasui, Moridaira Gakki : and Everybody who belongs to me. : Supervisor:Masao Nakajima (BMF), Takeshi Okamoto (PUBLIC IMAGE) : Executive Producer:Keisuke Tsukimitsu (PUBLIC IMAGE) : Creative Director:Kenichi Suzuki (Be Planning) : Design:WARS : Photographer:Norikazu Tatsukawa (Be Planning) : Hair & Make-up:Seiji Hayashida (Be Planning) : Co-ordinator:Kaori Wada (BMG ROOMS,INC.) : Takamitsu Kashiwa (Be Planning) 脚注 Category:栗林誠一郎のアルバム Category:1994年のアルバム Category:BMGルームスのアルバム Category:フジテレビのテレビドラマ主題歌（一部フィクション） カテゴリ:栗林誠一郎の楽曲 カテゴリ:小田佳奈子が制作した楽曲 カテゴリ:架空のシングル